


The Empress

by nekoinblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Summary: A series of one-shots about Lan Fan and Ling's relationship.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Walls Down

Ling kissed her and Lan Fan was sure her heart stopped beating.

It was such a stressful and dangerous day, when once more he was target of jealousy and hate from his enemies. Lan Fan was there, putting herself in front of his body and menaces, willing to give her life on his place if necessary. She was not injured that time, the cuprites were arrested and sentenced, but there was still the fear of being too late and loose her for good. She already had given him and that country so much of herself.

Alone on his chambers, as she always did as his Captain of Guard, she worried when seeing him so serious and silent. She removed her mask to better investigate him and tried to understand all that sorrow and guilt on his eyes.

Suddenly, he touched her face. The young woman just froze at his warm touch and, soon, his mouth covered hers. Even though reason was still on her mind and she tried to push him away, Ling continued the kiss, holding her against the wall, a little bit annoyed she still couldn't understand his feelings.

He kissed Lan Fan until she stopped to try to distance herself. He kissed her until she allowed him to hold her close and her legs started to tremble. Ling kissed her as they kneeled together on the ground and Lan Fan's delicate and deadly fingers enlaced on his.

They broke apart, breathing slowly and heavily. He touched her face one more time. The warrior's cheeks became pink while the Emperor silently interrogated her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how to name the strange feeling on her chest. The Emperor seemed to analyze her entire soul.

Ling discovered something she tried to hide for all those years. Lan Fan touched his chest with trembling hands and could feel his nervous heartbeats. He didn't need to say anything. That anxious, loud and hopeful heart was saying all the love words that were hidden for so long.

That was the time she kissed him back. Her soft and inexperienced lips breaking a heavy and serious barrier. While the night was ending that horrible day and the moon shone between dark clouds, the passion and desire made them forget about titles, duties and tradition.

Hours went by slowly while they melted into each other. Lan Fan remembered her sounds, his movements. Lan Fan memorized his face and the tension of his muscles when his body covered and entered hers. Her thighs fit so perfectly around his hips. She memorized the drops of his sweat glistering on her automail and her fear of hurting him with her blades, before the sensation of his tongue, fingers and kisses on her pale skin was the only thing on her mind.

" _I'm lost._ " she thought to herself as soon as she realized what had happened. She was still inside Ling's embrace while he slept. She covered her body with some loose sheets and tried to get up, but his grip became stronger, before his sleepy, hoarse voice could be heard.

"Good morning."

Lan Fan froze seeing his smile and her cheeks were burning. The Emperor sat by her side, only some bed clothing hiding his naked form from his waist down. His body was even more beautiful on the bright daylight, she thought, before averting her eyes with embarrassment.

"Good…good morning, _Waga_."

Ling put his arms around her and kissed her flushed cheek.

"Don't be shy. There's no need."

" _Waga_ … I need to go.

"You don't have to worry. No one will come." he whispered. "Is your body alright? Are you painful?"

"I am fine. I… do not feel any discomfort."

"That's good." he touched a lock of her silky dark hair. "At this time, there's already breakfast on the other room. Let's eat something."

"I cannot." she looked at him seriously. "I think it is better if I go now. Nobody can know what happened."

"Why so? I have nothing to hide." distancing herself, she sat in front of him, hiding her body a little with one of the blankets and the beautiful dark eyes were serious.

"Think about your safety. If enemies find out, the treats can be even worse now. You have to be careful not to create more unnecessary risks to your life." she looked down and her voice showed sadness. "If I was seconds late, that poisoned arrow would hit your heart."

Ling held her hands, before kissing them.

"I'm sorry for being selfish. You are the one who is always at risk."

"That's my duty. I want to help you to create the kind of country you always wished for. Our people deserve a peaceful home at last."

Her palms were on his face and she showed a shy smile.

"You worked so much for Xing. You also deserve some peace."

The young Emperor heart twisted inside of his chest with her expression and words. Ling had stolen her childhood on his behalf, her teenage years. Her blood, her arm. Her body was covered with small scars, gained on the hard work of protecting him. He was responsible for so many losses on her life. He wanted to give everything back to her and more. Much more. He knew it would take time. But, for now, Yao was more than honored that she was there, on his bed, showing him a facade that no one else knew.

He kissed her one more time. When he broke apart, she looked down again, the hair in front of her beautiful face.

"Lan Fan… don't you like when I kiss you?"

"Oh, no! It is not that!"

"So… ?"

"It is… too much to deal with. Everything had changed so fast. After so much time… I just... don't know how to act. Actually I feel like running away."

"You want to run away from me?" he was a little hurt.

"No no no!" she looked at him, still embarrassed. "It is not you, _Waga_ … but, I... I am not a regular girl."

"Lan Fan..." his forehead touched hers and he looked deep inside her dark eyes. "I don't want a "regular girl". I want you. I wanted you for so long."

" _Waga..._ "

"I never felt so happy in my entire life."

She didn't know what to say. Words were never her strong feature. Shadows are trained to kill, not to talk. Lan Fan would like to tell him many things, but they would have time for that later. Time had stopped and life as she knew it had just ended, lost in the heat of his body.

Her lips were on his one more time and the sheets wrapped on her were again on the mattress. Her hands wondered on his skin. Ling kissed her breasts, her flat belly and caressed her tighs.

There was no room for anything but the feeling of belonging to each other, between the entangled limbs on those hours that changed them forever.


	2. Your hand on mine

He undressed himself as soon as he entered the huge bath area of his chambers. The small waterfall pouring was the only sound heard. Discarding the multiple layers of this Emperor clothes, he entered the warm pool, sitting on the stairs and leaning his back against the tiles, with a deep, tired breath.

The day was long and stressful. So many meetings and boring people to talk to, so many problems to deal with. Peace to his country was coming, and that was the price, burocratical wars happening every single moment.

"Lan Fan." he said, looking to one of the shadows of the big room.

"Yes, _Waga_?" the feminine and familiar voice answered, emerging from a dark spot and kneeling respectfully.

"Please, come here." Ling smiled and stretch his hand to her.

She stood up and removed the warrior mask. It took some time until she was free of her garments and held his hand, to join him on the bath. Her long and black hair was the only thing hiding some parts of her beautiful frame. They weren't lovers for more than a couple of months, but since the first time, she felt at home near him.

Ling pulled her close and hugged her, with a smile. The feeling of his chest on her breasts was comfortable. He took a sponge and started to pour some warm water on her arm, before massaging it gently.

"Thank you for your hard work today. I am sorry you also had to listen those boring people all day long."

"It's my duty to protect you and be by your side. It's not necessary thanking me every single day."

"Every single day you're at risk." he kissed her shoulder in the spot before her mechanical arm started. "I will never take it for granted."

Even surrounding by so many people daily, by her side, on those quiet and private moments were the only ones he was truly at peace. A fearsome and deadly warrior would transform into the sweetest lover. Alone on his chambers, she comforted his heart, body and mind, with quiet, deep looks and sincere words.

On their first time, Ling touched with his lips all the little scars that were scattered on her body, thanking her for all her blood and flesh lost on his behalf. She held his face on her delicate hands and asked him not to feel guilty about it, since it was her choice. She didn't regret anything.

That day Yao canceled his appointments and lied about not feeling well. Nobody found it strange Lan Fan was with him, so they could spend that entire day together, on his huge bed, talking, making love or just holding each other, putting away the loneliness they carried inside for so many years.

It was hard on him, pretending nothing had happened later, with Lan Fan silently continued to follow him as his loyal shadow again, through the long halls and meetings. She never complained. She had always been the mature one. At night, she would lay by his side, kissing his chest, before sleeping on it, like there was nothing to worry about. As soon as she closed and locked those big doors, their problems were outside and they were free until the next dawn.

She was now helping him bathe. She was so beautiful, only the beginning of her breasts on the surface, the red lips, the flustered cheeks from the warm water, her wet skin glistering by the torches around the bath area.

"So, did you already choose the date for the dinner party with the nobles' daughters?" she asked, slowly sponging his shoulders with a liquid of sweet fragance.

No. I told you, I will delay that as much as I can." he said, seriously. "I am not interested."

There was a long silent between them. A small drop of water feel from the ceiling to the pool, making circles on the water.

"I have a request for you."

"What is it, Lan Fan?"

"When Mei finishes her training, arrange a tournament for my position. I can't be the Captain anymore."

"Why? Are you finally tired of me?" his playfull smile faded when he look at her expression.

"I wish to return to my family's village and stay there. Forever. We need to end this." the dark eyes looked at his. "What is happening between us is forbidden. You need to find a suitable bride and leave heirs to assure the peace and your position. I do not wish to be in your way."

"What are you saying? You're the only true ally I have in this country. Everything I'm achieving is because you're with me."

"I will not be a concubine." she lowered her head. "I do not want to see you with another woman, so… please, just let me go away. I can bear being a shadow, I can bear any kind of pain for you sake, except this."

The sadness in her voice made him hurt inside. How could she think he would treat her like anything else but the most important one? Ling had promised himself she would never be harmed by his side again and felt like a complete idiot for letting those bad feelings gather in her heart.

Ling touched her chin gently and made her look at him.

"I am sorry. I did not know you felt this way."

"It's not your fault." she said, with a sad smile. "Our situation was not promising to start with." the warrior touched his face with both hands, the automail slightly cold. "I will forever carry you in my heart. I would give all of myself to you over and over again."

His forehead was against hers and he looked deep inside her dark eyes. 

"So, be my wife."

The surprise of his words made her distance herself a little.

"Be my wife, the mother of the heir." he held her hand. "You are already everything to me. Take your place as the Empress of Xing as well."

"What are you…"

"Please, accept me as your husband, Lan Fan!" Ling never looked more serious.

"Do you have any idea of what are you saying?! I'm a warrior, an assassin! Not even from a noble family, I have no wealth, no lands, nothing! They would never accept that!"

"So what?! Do you really think, after all this time, I care about what other people think? I was never even supposed to be the emperor to start with! I risked myself for this stupid country, and these people, the majority of them, hate me! Those people will not decide about us!"

"But!" Ling grabbed her arm, firmly but gently, pulling her close.

"Give me any reason from you, Lan Fan. Tell me you would not spend your life with an idiot like me. Tell me I am terrible in bed. Tell me anything else that comes from here." his free hand was over her chest and his voice was so terribly sweet. "But don't use my position as an excuse for us not be together. There is no way I would ever give up on you." 

Lan Fan looked at him. His dark eyes were on her, serious and full of determination and stubbornness. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She also couldn't hold the desires of her heart anymore. She took a deep breath, defeated by her love for him. Lan Fan rested her forehead on his chest, holding him tight, whispering the answer the Emperor desired so badly while they were sorrounded by the sound of the pouring water. 

The next morning, on the big conference room, Ling Yao presented his bride and, between perplexed and indignated whispers from the other nobles, Lan Fan appeared behind the courting without her mask, using an Imperial gown, walking tall and proud with all the nobility that was always inside of her, silencing everyone. The Emperor made clear he would not change his mind and there was no place for opposition on that matter.

Kneeling before her, he touched and kissed her metalic hand, showing her one of those cocky, proud smiles she loved so much.

She couldn't care less about being an Empress. It was never about power or wealth. She only wanted the man she devoted her life to, even before realizing that feeling turned into something more.

Lan Fan just wanted to continue by his side and being able to love him freely. With her automail hand on his, she was sure that neither of them would ever let go. 


	3. Pouring Rain

Lan Fan opened the large windows, feeling the fresh midnight wind waving her long black hair and touching her naked body.

Looking at the vast garden filled with flowers on that spring, she wondered if she would ever get used to the fact all of those lands and that country also belong to her.

Even as the empress, she avoided being around the nobles. They were annoying and totally unnecessary to deal with. She hated their wives and concubines and the shallow conversations she would never participate but would listen to, before she could make an excuse and leave.

When her presence was necessary, she would stay by Ling's side, having a private dialog and giving opinions on important matters with her eyes only. Since before their wedding she was his most important and trustworthy ally and there was nothing about Xing's politics and decisions he wouldn't share with her.

She opened a little draw on a piece of furniture near the window. She took a small glass bottle with a dark liquid and drank it slowly, drinking some water later. It was a habit since their first time together. A tea to avoid pregnancy she found out in one of the thousands of books in the castle's library when she was still young. 

She remembered how her face was hot and how embarrassed she felt as discovering what men and women would do on private times. Being a warrior, such acts were beyond her imagination, there was no time for boys or romance. Those were her thoughts back then. She smiled on her young silly self, who fell in love and now is married to the person she promised to protect.

Ling Yao was a centered and collected Emperor but when sex was the topic, he was an enthusiastic fool. Lan Fan was always the one to remember to lock the doors and pull the curtains and ask him not to be so loud as he would sneak out of a meeting, saying he had missed her before kissing her neck and putting the layers of her clothes aside, so she took those precautions to herself.

Making love to him was never awkward or embarrassing since the beginning. Her body moved on instinct, responding to his. Ling's hands were warm and caring, but possessive, his arms would hold her so tight, like wanting to be sure those moments were real and she loved the relaxed and content expression he would always show afterwards.

"Lan Fan…" she turned and looked her husband sitting on the bed, the sheets around his waist, so sleepy, trying to focus and look at her on the distance and darkness of the room. "… what are you doing?"

Nothing." coming back to bed, he pulled her closed, facing each other. "Just drinking some water."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 

"Why are you always drinking from those small bottles when we finish? What is that liquid?"

She was surprise he had paid attention to that. La Fan wasn't ready to talk about it, so her voice was low and hesitant.

It's just… I.. I cant…"

"What?"

"I cannot have children." her dark eyes were serious on him.

"Why not? Is… something wrong with your body? The injures you had to…" he touched her face, his eyes were so worried. 

"No! It's not that. I can bear children. But… I cant be a mother."

"Why not?"

She sat down, holding her knees and looking down. 

"I didn't have a mother. I know nothing about children. I didn't have parental love. All I ever learned about was how to be a warrior. And… I have this arm. It's a weapon, it was not designed to hold a baby. Imagine these blades coming out by accident? I just… I simply cant." she lowered her eyes and Ling could feel how difficult that topic was to her." I know you have to produce heirs. I truly understand and I apologize to you because I didn't think this trough when I accepted your proposal. I was only thinking about myself. Now you're married to someone that cannot give you a child and…

"It is ok." he sat by her side and he smiled gently. "If you cannot do this, we wont have children."

"What are you saying?! You are the Emperor, you MUST have a child. After everything you had to go trough for this land, after achieving so much, are you really willing to have no heirs because of me? Everything you obtain will end with you." Ling's hands touched her face.

"Something I learned after all the things we had to endure together is that nothing is certain. My father had so many sons and daughters, got sick and could not even see what happened to his country and his people. Children he had with different women, just fulfilling a duty. You're my wife, the only one I would ever want to have a child with. I have no doubts you would be a wonderful mother. But if you cannot do that, our family will be only us. It will be a little bit problematic, but we can think about it later. You will not be forced to do anything, Lan Fan."

"Ling…"

"I will just have to find a way to live forever." he said, playfully.

"You should not make jokes about this." her worried look faded away as he kissed her automail hand and look at her seriously.

"I am not using you for this. I am sorry I did not notice your concerns sooner. You do not have to worry about it alone anymore.

Her words stood silent on her chest. Ling was the only one who could make her feel so helpless. Lan Fan felt ashamed to think he wouldn't care, touching his face and his lips in a calm and gentle way as apologizing. She brought him closer, embracing his shoulders. Soon, Ling's fingers and mouth were wondering in her body, her hands on his loose hair.

While they were making love again, suddenly started to rain on their country. A rare spring storm. The sound of falling water involved their bedroom.

Lan Fan slowly moved her hips, her knees were on his shoulders, his trusting becoming deeper. The emperor held her, whispering loving words on the soft curve of her neck. Her moans became lower, and her grasp on his skin tighter. She silently appreciated the fact love between them only happened when Xing was peaceful. She could not survive with the feelings she had inside.

Her love for Ling was just like the pouring rain. Refreshing, unexpected and more powerful at each moment.


	4. Courage

Ling’s hands were on his wife’s beautiful face while he kissed her slowly and deeply. He had just returned from the bath after spending three whole weeks away traveling around his country. Since they were going to some dangerous areas, Lan Fan stayed in the castle. Ling would never put his empress at risk.

It was the first time they weren't by each other's side since their childhood years. Even still being a powerful warrior, Lan Fan’s status would make her a target and it was too risky for the emperor and empress to be together in such situations. If something happened to her husband, Lan Fan was the head of their country.

Her hands started to remove his clothes in a hurry and they walked together towards their bed, their mouths still locked together.

“ _Xingan._ ” Ling whispered while kissing her neck and his wife’s chest was tight. “My heart and soul.” It was a beautiful term of endearment he used when they were in such passionate moments and the way his husky voice said those words would always bring shivers to her skin.

Their clothes were already discarded completely. Ling was on his knees and his wife was kissing the muscles on his stomach. He closed his eyes and released a deep breath when her lips and fingers were around his hardness. Her mouth was so hot and it felt so good when her soft tongue touched him.

“Lan Fan…” he touched her face and she looked up, her mouth full of him and he was sure he was about to burst with such vision. He distanced himself and kissed her hungrily, his hands caressing her body before his fingers started to tease her, making her moan on his mouth.

Her arms around him were tight when he entered her and her legs were around his hips, urging him to go deeper. Ling stopped for a moment and looked at her, caressing her flushed cheeks and the dark eyes glistering with desire. Their hands were joined together and he kissed and suck her breasts. Lan Fan’s sweet voice called his name again and again, leaping on the waves of her pleasure.

Ling was exhausted and breathless on top of his wife, their sweat mixing together. Lan Fan’s automail hand was inside his long dark hair while she was also trying to catch her breath after such delicious and deep climax.

“I am home.” He whispered, placing a kiss on her collarbone, still inside of her.

Lan Fan smiled, her eyes still close and her chest full of her love for him.

“Welcome home.” She said, before kissing his sweaty forehead.

Suddenly the emperor remembered an important subject and moved a little way from her.

“Lan Fan, I am sorry, the tea, I almost forgot and…”

His wife hugged him again, her eyes still closed and kissed his cheek.

“It is okay, do not worry.”

“What do you mean?” he looked at her confused. His wife opened her eyes and looked gently at him.

“If I get pregnant, it is okay.”

Ling was so shocked he slid away from her in great speed and looked at her afraid.

“What… what are you…”

His wife sat down and giggled at his expression.

“What kind of reaction is that? I thought you would be happy.”

“But… but it is so sudden!” he got close again and touched her forehead with his hand. “You are not even feverish!”

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, wanting to calm him down. Her dark eyes were filled with love.

“I had a lot of time to think about many things while I was here waiting for you.” She caressed his face. “One of the things was how risky your position still is, even in the peaceful times we live in. I know Mei would give her life to protect you, but… even so, I…” she lowered her face. “I cannot help to be afraid, especially when we are not together.”

He caressed her hair, paying full attention to her words.

“If something happens to you, conflicts for the throne would probably going to happen again. People would suffer.”

“You do not need to feel forced. I told you before. I will handle it somehow.”

“It is not only that.” She leaned her forehead on his and looked at him seriously. “I do not want to be alone and if something ever happens to me, I do not want you to be alone either.” she kissed him again. “Sometimes I feel my heart is going to explode with so much love I held inside, so… I think… giving birth to your child would be a good way to share this love a little.”

He cupped her face and smiled at her.

“Are you sure?”

“I am still afraid of many things, but… with you, Ling… you made me braver than ever. I have no doubts that your child would be blessed with plenty of love.” Her beautiful eyes were glistering with emotional tears. “So, if you still want to do it, I would be very happy to carry your baby. I promise I will do my very best." 

“Lan Fan…” his thumb brushed her cheek.

“Let’s make a family, Ling.” She showed him a beautiful smiled and the emperor hugged her tightly.

“Yes.” He whispered, also on the edge of tears.


	5. A mother's embrace

Lan Fan woke up and sat down, startled. Her heart was about to jump out of her ribcages. It was already late at night. It was the third one in a row. Putting the hand on her automail arm on her chest, she tried to calm herself and not disturb her husband sleeping by her side, but before she noticed, Ling’s arms were around her torso and he kissed her shoulder.

“Another nightmare?” his voice was hoarse from sleep and tiredness.

“I am sorry I disturbed you.” She forced a small smile. “I am okay, go back to sleep.”

“You are having bad dreams since she started to kick.” He placed his hand over the roundness of her belly. The empress was already five months along. “Don’t you think it’s about time you tell me about them?”

She took a deep breath and lowered her face, feeling embarrassed.

“You will think I am silly.”

“I would never think that.” His voice and dark eyes were extremely gentle. "Please, talk to me." 

“I keep… dreaming about the blades in my arm. I hear the cry of a baby and the blades are out, I cannot control them. They are all bloody and…” she held her hands together, tightly. “I am afraid… of hurting our child with this arm of mine.” She looked at her husband and her eyes were filled with sadness. “I know you said it was not necessary for me to change my automail, but… I need to do it!”

The emperor caressed her face.

“Isn’t a horrible pain when the nerves are connected? Edward told me about it once. I do not want you in pain again. Because of me, before, when you lost your arm… I still can remember all that blood and the way you suffer, you…” 

“It will be okay.” She said seriously. “It will only be for a moment.” Her forehead was against his. “Bringing a child to the world it hurts as well. I was never afraid of it, but I am not going to be able to hold this baby properly with such arm.” She touched her automail with her other hand. “This is for a warrior, an assassin. It is not fit for a mother-to-be. It needs to be gone, Ling.”

“Are you sure?”

She kissed him for a moment.

“I am sure. I am ready to let go of it as well. It does not fit anymore, not in our future." 

“Okay.” He kissed her again. “Tomorrow let’s talk to the doctor. There are a few automail mechanics here already that returned from the training period in Rush Valley. Let’s find someone who can help you.”

“Thank you.” She hugged her husband tightly.

“Let’s go back to sleep? It is late already and you need to rest.”

“I am completely fine, you know.” She said, laying by his side. Ling laid hugging her belly and placed a kiss there. “You do not have to worry so much.”

“Of course I do! I need to take care of my precious girls!” he grinned happily. “Isn’t that so, princess?”

The baby kicked and Lan Fan smiled, caressing his hair.

"You really want a girl, right?" 

“Of course I do. Girls are so cute.” He returned to lay by her side and kissed her face. “You are a girl and you are the cutest. Our daughter will be beautiful just like you.”

She giggled.

"Also, I am the emperor." he showed her a cocky smile. "Things usually end up th way I want to." 

“Did you already start to think about names?”

“Not yet.” He hugged his wife and kissed her cheek before closing his eyes. “Let’s wait for the right time.”

“Okay.” Lan Fan laid on her side, her husband’s hand over her automail fingers, both of their hands over her belly. “Good night, Ling.”

"Good night." 

It was the first time in many weeks Lan Fan was able to sleep properly and peaceful for the whole night inside Ling’s protective embrace.


	6. An ominous rain

The storm outside was blowing strongly. The wild wind shook the trees on the garden with violence. The sky was black and ugly, heavy clouds covering everything on that morning. Ling looked through the windows one more time, before continuing to walk on circles. His face was serious and his face had deep a worried look under the light of dozen fire lamps scattered on their huge chambers.

"Mei…" the empress called her sister-in-law with her usual calm voice. 

"Yes, Lan Fan?" she came closer. 

"Could you tell my husband to stop walking like that? He is making me dizzy." she showed a small smile and Mei was surprise how she could still be so calm, even on that situation.

She was sitting on the edge of their bed. Her bare feet on the ground and she was squeezing a big pillow from time to time, trying to be more comfortable while the contractions became stronger and less apart. Little drops of sweat were already making her dark bangs wet.

"Brother! Could you calm down?! You're not helping!"

"Where is that doctor?! He was supposed to be here hours ago!"

"People told you already, he is stuck in the storm. And… it's not like he could speed the process, the midwife said it is just not the time yet." Lan Fan closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Lan Fan!" the emperor sat by her side and held her _automail_ hand.

"Do not look at me like this." her dark eyes were kind over him. "I am fine."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Mei was starting to get more worried as well. She was like that for some hours now. The first contractions occurred the night before and she was called to secure the chambers in case of any enemies showing up. The whole castle was surrounded by her warriors. Not even shadows would go unnoticed.

"Why don't you go and eat something, Mei? You are here for a long time. It will be long before something changes, you better have breakfast already." 

"I cannot leave your side, Empress… at such time."

"Captain." Ling's serious voice called her attention. "You can go. I will take care of my wife. Eat and rest a little too. Your husband is probably worried." 

"Okay." she made a respectful reverence." Emperor, I will be near, call me if you need anything. I will ask Lei to be at the door while I am away." 

"Thank you, Captain." she gave them a last look before leaving them alone, her heart heavy. Couldn't the heir choose a better day and situation to be born?

A big contraction came together with lightning and this time the young empress couldn't hold a little pain interjection while she held her husband's hand tightly. 

"I am so sorry!" his sentence made her giggle.

"What are you saying?"

"You are in such pain! It is all my fault!"

"This child was made in one of the many passionate moments we shared. Do you regret them?" 

"No! Not at all!" his response was serious. He was so nervous he didn't get her playful teasing. She touched his face, trying to calm him down.

"Some things in life… the important things, will always take something from us." Lan Fan smiled at him again and her dark eyes were peaceful. "I will just have to endure it. It is not even as bad as changing an automail." 

Lan Fan had a natural talent to sooth her husband's heart, that was about to stop. He wanted to be a father. He always wanted to be the father of her children. To create a family together with her. She was the only one that could share his future and life.

The love he felt for that unborn child they made together was already as grant as the one he felt for his beautiful wife that was now trembling in pain by his side. He wanted to be able to put all her discomfort away. 

Ling continued by her side, her metallic fingers on his hand, squeezing it tight at every contraction, while her features changed under such pain. He knew it probably was hurting even more than her complains.

She had already endured and shed so much blood on his behalf. Her arm, her childhood and teenage years. Her beloved grandfather that was also taken away to help to fulfill his wishes for the throne.

Even with all her losses, she was still willing to give him even more. Lan Fan trusted him with her heart and soul. She was kind enough to let him love her and loved him back. Not even a thousand years would be enough for him ro repay his wife with everything she deserved.

The empress was now laying completely on the bed, on her side. Her forehead on her husband's chest while Ling held her close, his hand caressing her back trying to make the pain a little better.

"Ling." 

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"My mother... she passed away when I was born." her voice was so sweet it made his chest tight. "If… If something happens to me, please, take care of our child. Enjoy life by her or his side. Please."

"What are you saying?" he kissed her damp forehead. "Everything will be fine. We will raise our daughter together. I will be completely useless if you are not by my side. Everything decent and good I became it was because of you."

She smiled discreetly with his words.

"Do not be disappointed if it is a boy."

"I will not." his lips brushed over hers in a delicate kiss. "Half of you together with half of me it is already much more than I deserve." he caressed her cheek. "I love you so much." 

The Empress wanted to respond to his words so filled with love, but she was interrupted when a bigger contraction made her feel like breaking apart. When she sat down, grabbing the sheets and letting a painful interjection out, they felt the mattress wet. Her water bag was finally broken. It was time. There was no going back now. 

In the next moments, Ling's entirely life and existence changed. He was no longer an Emperor. His most important job had just started when the little girl with soft black hair was finally born. Her little fists closed, her cries filling their chambers, like wanting to tell all the country the heir had just come out, proudly and healthy.

The baby complained loudly when she was separated from Lan Fan, while the doctor cut the last flesh bond tying them together. A single tear crossed his wife's cheek, silently, when their daughter was put on her stretched arms directly to her chest. Ling was sure a more powerful, precious connection had just started between them.

The storm outside had finally calmed down; it was like that brand new life had the power to sooth even the thunder and lightning gods. Only the wind whistling could be heard and the angry rain had transformed into gentle drops tapping outside the windows.

A gentle, ominous rain, welcomed Xing's princess. Ling smiled when their child was on Lan Fan's breast and his wife had the most beautiful smile even being so exhausted. 

Years after, while watching his daughter walking proud and fearless on her ceremony to became the first Empress of Xing, with Lan Fan by his side, he remembered the night she was born and how, since that first moment, he knew Yu was destined to rule. His daughter was made to nothing but greatness.

****** 

**Author's note: Yu means rain in Chinese.**


	7. Date Night

“Here are her diapers.” Ling said, handing Mei a small bag after he placed Yu on his brother-in-law’s arms. “She is fed and she will sleep for at least three hours. Just take her to my chambers if she starts to cry again.”

They were at the entrance of his sister’s home.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Mei asked. Yu was already two months old and she was sleeping soundly. The little princess was beyond adorable. “I do not think it is the kind of surprise you should do to your wife. I would strangle you if you took my baby somewhere without telling me.”

The emperor grabbed her shoulders and there was a desperate look on his face. He had taken the baby there while Lan Fan was taking a bath. He had planned that night for a week now.

“I love my baby, but it's been two months. Two whole months! We need this night.”

“I can see your pain.” Alphonse chuckled.

“Besides, who else would be better to babysit the princess than my Captain of the Guard?”

“Okay, okay. I hope Lan Fan does not kill you.”

“She will not.” He kissed his daughter on her cheek. “Bye, Yu. Daddy loves you, be a good girl, I will pick you up later.”

Ling turned around and didn’t look at them again. It was very difficult for him to take those steps and left their precious baby girl to someone else, even though he was absolute sure Mei and Alphonse would take great care of her. 

He heard some men on court talking about growing apart from their wives after the baby was born. Ling needed to make sure Lan Fan would not have any doubts of how much she was loved and desired still.

############

Lan Fan took a deep breath while looking at the ceiling. She was inside the bathtub, surrounded by warm, scented water. Taking baths was the only alone time she would have since Yu was born.

The empress was still dealing with the fact that her whole world and body had changed because of that tiny person and Yu was now the center of her life. She had to deal with some discomfort after the birth and how her chest became heavy, painful and leaking just with the sound of a hungry baby crying at the oddest hours. She didn’t know what a good night of sleep was anymore, since the days melted into the little girl’s needs.

She had refused a wet nurse and the nannies, wanting to take care of Yu by herself. Since she was so afraid of being a mother, she wanted to bond with her baby as much as possible. The empress didn’t know the last time she had left the chambers and the only sun that touched her skin on those last days was from the balcony at their room, when she sat there to breastfeed Yu on the early mornings.

Even though Ling had stayed by her side for the whole first week, he was still the emperor and with a country to rule. Mei was the one who drag her brother out of their chambers while he whined about wanting to be with his wife and baby. He was totally in love with their daughter. Lan Fan just smiled at him. He had a lot on his plate already and she couldn’t bother him with her complains of new mother’s fatigue.

She always hid her tiredness from him when he returned on the end of the day, sometimes very late at night. Ling would wake up and take care of Yu’s diapers or bring the baby to her for feeding times, but there was not much he could do beyond that. A mother’s job was always the hardest and Lan Fan was doing her best to deal with all those new demands.

The doctor would come to check on them and Lan Fan was happy her baby was well, but the truth was she was tired. She loved Yu with all her heart, she loved being a mother, but she was terribly tired.

The empress closed her eyes, fully enjoying the silence and that little private time.

###########

Ling smiled at his wife as soon as she entered their chambers and Lan Fan looked at him confused. There was a beautiful dinner table set with some candles and he had a white lotus flower. 

“Welcome back.” He kissed her hand gallantly. 

“What is all this?”

“A date.” He gave her the flower and kissed her cheek.

His wife smiled.

“You know our date will be interrupted at any time, right?” she was about to go to Yu’s crib.

“Yu is with Mei and Alphonse. I asked them to take care of her for a while.”

“What?” she turned around surprised. “Why?”

“Because she is already two months old and the doctor said it was okay for her to spend some time with other people.” He hugged her. “You always do a wonderful job with her and you deserve a night off as well.”

He kissed her neck and whispered.

“And after dinner I will make you feel good all over.” 

Lan Fan heart raced. Her husband was talking about sex! She hugged him back tightly trying to deal with her nervousness. Sex was the last thing on her mind! What would she do?!

###########

“Lan Fan?” Ling called her gently while watching her poke her vegetables absently-minded for a while. The dark eyes were lost somewhere else. “Lan Fan?”

“Oh, yes?!” she finally looked at him, snapping out of her worried thoughts.

“Is the food not on your taste?” he was concerned. He had asked the kitchen staff for her favorite dish and she had barely eaten anything.

“Not at all, everything is delicious.” she forced a smile before eating some rice. “Thank you so much for arranging this.”

“Tonight is special.” He said, with his husky, sexy voice, before touching her hand. They were sitting across from each other. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

“Yes.” She blushed a little. “Every day.”

The empress felt terribly guilty. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give in. He was her husband after all, she loved him dearly, having sex with him would never feel bad, Ling was exceptionally talented and always worried about her pleasure too. They had sex until she was 8 months along. To not do anything for all that time, it was probably very hard for him. 

He wrongly interpreted her silence and went to sit by her side. Lan Fan looked at him and he caressed her face.

“I am the luckiest man alive.” His eyes and words were full of tenderness. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She meant her words.

The emperor kissed her slowly and gently, taking his time. He didn’t remember the last time they had kissed with no hurries since the baby was born. 

He was about to pick his wife to take her to bed on his arms when Lan Fan broke the kiss, her palms on his chest and she lowered her head, her long black hair hiding her face.

“Lan Fan, what’s wrong?”

“I am sorry.” She whispered sadly. “I can’t.”

“What do you mean?” he was worried. “Hey, please, look at me.”

She raised her head again and the dark eyes were glistering with tears.

“I do not want to have sex.” Her voice was so sad. “I am sorry.”

Before Ling could ask if he did something wrong, her words were rushed.

“I know you are probably impatient and it isn’t fair to you, but I have been so tired. So, so tired. I keep watching Yu all the time, even when she is asleep, I am afraid she will stop breathing or something. My body…” she looked down. “My body is so different, I hardly recognize myself and… I…. I…” the empress looked at her husband again. “I do not want to have sex. I am sorry, Ling. The only thing I would like right now was a good night of sleep.”

“Hey, hey… what are you talking about?” he cupped her face and looked at her kindly. “You do not need to apologize, you have done nothing wrong. I am the one who has to say sorry. I knew taking care of Yu was a lot of work, but… all the other things you said, I had no idea. I am so sorry, Lan Fan. I hope you can forgive me for being so clueless. I did not want to pressure you.”

“You… you are not disappointed?”

“No way.” He showed her a small smile. “I am glad you talked to me. I was just worried too; that we would grow apart if we didn’t take some time for ourselves. I am so busy most of the times, I just want to give you a good night.”

“Ling…” she was so touched by his words.

He kissed her softly and his forehead was on hers. The emperor looked deep inside her dark eyes.

“Starting tomorrow, I will take Yu to work with me.”

“What?! No, you do not have to, I…”

“She is my daughter too, it’s okay. I never liked to be away from her. Meanwhile, you can take a nap or just enjoy some free time. I already know her cries, so when I realize she is hungry, I can bring her to you.” He grinned happily.”This way I can show off her cuteness around everybody.”

“Is it really okay? To take a baby to your meetings?”

“ _Xingan_ , do you forget who I am?” he held her hands and kissed them. “I can do whatever I want.”

His wife hugged him tightly.

“Thank you. And thank you for the dinner tonight. It was lovely.”

“There is one last thing I want to do.”

“What is it?” Ling put her on his arms and stood up carrying his wife and it surprised her.

“I wanted to take you to bed like this. Isn’t cool?” he was so silly and it made her giggle.

“You are the coolest.” 

“I will give you a massage and then I will pick up Yu with Mei. Is that okay for our date night?”

“It is simply perfect.” She said, before kissing him.


	8. Return

Lan Fan opened her eyes slowly. It was still the early hours of the day. She moved a little and looked at her daughter’s crib near their bed. Yu was still sleeping soundly. Her daughter was already three months old and she was sleeping better through the night, with only one or two feeding time so she and Ling were sleeping better as well.

The emperor would take the baby with him to work every day after her morning feeding. He was also the one who would bathe her after the first feeding time of the day. Lan Fan would return to sleep and enjoy her alone time until lunch time when her husband would return and they would spend some more time together over a meal. She would spend the rest of the day with their baby and see her husband again at night.

Those days were tranquil and nice and Lan Fan was happy.

She looked at Ling’s sleeping face. It was his day off. He was deep asleep, mouth opened and arms tossed on the pillows. That was his way of sleeping when completely relaxed and his wife found it very cute.

The empress looked at his chest and abdomen. He used to sleep with one a light pair of silk pants. When was the last time she kissed his skin and her hands brushed on his lean muscles?

Her palm touched a spot over his heart and she remembered. She was 8-months along, big as the full moon. Her husband kissed her body and his lips made her climax once before she came for a second time with him deep inside of her, hugging her body tightly, whispering how much he loved her while his beautiful hands were on her breasts.

Lan Fan quietly got closer and placed a small kiss on his face. She started to kiss his jawline and neck too and he moved a little.

“Good morning.” He whispered with a hoarse voice, his eyes still close. “Is everything okay? Is Yu up?”

“She is sleeping.” The empress kissed his chest and he looked at his wife with an interested expression.

“What are you doing?” He recognized that look on her dark eyes even before she finished kissing his abdomen and undid the strings of his pants, pulling them down a little.

He took a deep breath when she touched him and her lips were around him. It didn’t take long to be completely hard.

“Oh, Lan Fan.” He touched her hair and closed her eyes, enjoying that sensation. His wife has always been very talent and after such a long time without those attentions, it felt incredible.

“It is good?” she asked, after sucking all his length.

Ling sat down and was on top of her in a fast movement.

“Much more than just good.” He said, before kissing her hungrily. 

Lan Fan cupped his face and reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity. The flame of her desire was finally lit again and she wanted her husband so badly.

She broke the kiss and Ling panicked, sitting a little far from her.

“I am sorry! Did I upset you? If you don’t want to, I…”

The empress undid the belt of her dark red silk robe and her body was on his view. Ling forgot how to breathe for a moment seeing her new forms he had missed so much.

“Come here.” She said with a small smile, offering her arms to him and the emperor obeyed immediately.

He took his time kissing her and touching her body. He was almost sucking her breasts when she stopped him gently.

“Ling, wait.” She was a little shy.

“Are you okay?”

“Can you… not… touch them like that?”

“Why?!” he whined. “They are so beautiful! They grew so big, they look like perfect ripe melons.”

She blushed and put her hands over her chest.

“Do not call them melons!”

He chuckled and kissed her face.

“I am sorry. I am not making fun of you. They are really nice.” He caressed her face. “But I understand they belong only to Yu for now.”

“Do you think my body is weird?”

“Not at all. You look even more beautiful, Lan Fan.” He kissed her belly. “Your body created life. You are a goddess, _Xingan_.”

Lan Fan bit her lips, muffling her moans while his fingers were inside of her and his mouth was sucking between her legs. She didn’t want to wake up Yu and she didn’t want that moment to stop. She grabbed his hair and brought him close to a desperate kiss, before her legs were around his hips and she gave him permission to claim her body.

The emperor felt his heart on his throat, being reunited with her tightness and wetness. His fingers enlaced on hers and his eyes were heavy in raw desire while he looked at her delicious expression of pleasure.

#########

“I missed you.” Lan Fan said, inside her husband’s hug. They laid together and quietly while waiting their breathings and heart to slow down a litte.

Ling looked at her and his chest was filled with love.

“I have missed you too.” Touching her sweaty bangs, he pushed the aside before kissing her damp forehead. “Is your body okay? Do you feel any discomfort?”

“No.” she kissed him. “I am just fine.”

“Good.” They kissed again. 

"I am sorry I made you wait so much."

"Do not apologize. You needed that time, right? It wouldn't be fun to have sex just for obligation." he kissed her automail fingers. "On such moments, I never wished only for your body. I always want you to accept me in your heart as well."

The empress laid on his chest and hug his torso tightly. She knew they didn’t have much time until Yu would make them leave the bed, but she closed her eyes, while listening to Ling’s heartbeats and it was so soothing. 


	9. Succession

It was a beautiful spring morning and the castle main gardens were filled with different types of flowers.

“Yu, can you say Daddy?” Ling smiled to his daughter. He was together with his wife and Mei playing with the little girl, sitting on a towel under a big tree. She was 6 months already and she had two cute little baby incisors. Yu was a very happy and easy going child. “Say it, Da-ddy.”

“She is too young for that, Brother.” Mei said with a smile.

“Nonsense.” He picked her up and kissed her round cheeks. “She is a genius; she will speak in no time!”

The baby giggled with her father’s goofiness.

Lan Fan caressed her daughter’s black hair.

“I also believe she will speak soon. You are always reading to her.”

“It seems like yesterday she was just a little thing.” Mei said. “Soon she will be all grown up, getting married and…”

“She is not getting married.” Ling looked at his sister with a deadly glare, holding the baby in a protective embrace. “Ever. No man will ever be good enough for her.”

“Oh Gods, you spoke just like Edward now. I feel bad for your daughters!”

Yu grabbed her father’s hair and pulled it with her little hands.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!”

Lan Fan smiled and picked the baby, putting her on her lap.

“Yu, do not mind your father, he is silly.” She kissed the top of the baby’s hair.

“ _Waga._ ” The masculine voice called their attention and Ling made a bored face before turning around.

“Yes, Wang Wei?” he said gently. There was a tall and thin middle aged man near them with an unfriendly face. Wang Wei was the late emperor head of accountability and since he was very good at his job, Ling kept him when he became emperor, even though he had a sour personality.

“I am sorry for disturbing you on your free day, but, there is something we need to discuss. A concern not only mine but from others in Xing as well.”

“Oh, really? Tell me, please.” Ling made a gesture and asked him to sit down with them.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

“Princess Yu is already 6 months old and we in the court still did not hear about your plans of making a male heir. People are starting to get restless. You must understand our concern, since the empress only conceived two years into your marriage.”

“What kind of conversation is that?!” Mei protested. “You have no right meddling into the business of a married couple and…”

Ling raised his hand and looked at his sister seriously.

“It is okay, Captain.”

Yu was on her mother’s arms sucking at her toes. Lan Fan looked at the man with a deep frown on her face.

“I do not mean to be disrespectful, _Waga_ , but since it already took so long, you should not waste your time and secure a proper heir to Xing.”

The emperor chuckled.

“Waste my time? What are you talking about?” he pointed at his child. “Do you have some issues with your sight? I already have a successor. My daughter, right there.”

“What?” he was utterly shocked.

“Yu is the only child Lan Fan and I will have. It was an agreement between me and my wife when she was still expecting.” He smiled dangerously. “Do I must remind you of who am I? And that my orders and wishes are final?”

“This is outrageous! Your father would be extremely disappointed at you! A woman is not capable to rule a country!”

His loud voice scared Yu and she started to cry, making Ling upset.

Lan Fan stood up and distanced herself a little, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

“It was a woman who saved this country.” Ling said, his eyes extremely serious. “I was only able to be the emperor because Lan Fan was by my side and she risked her own life for this land and its people. Everything Xing achieved so far was because of her. Our Captain of Guard is also a woman. Is there any complaints about my sister’s work and how she handles the country’s security?”

“I would love to hear them from you.” Mei said, crossing her arms.

Wang Wei stood up angrily.

“People in Xing are not going to accept this! It is an utterly disrespect towards our traditions!”

Ling stood up as well, standing in front of him. His whole face was taken by anger.

“Are you raising your voice towards your emperor?” his voice was deep and dangerous. “Do you know I could take away your hand for such a thing?”

Mei daggers appeared on her hand.

“Just say the word, Brother.”

The old man started to sweat in nervousness.

“Did you know this is one of Xing’s traditions? You could lose your hand for such a small thing.” His words were calm. “But I am a kind man and I will let you walk away with all your limbs.”

He swallowed hard.

“You just have to apologize to the empress and the princess first.”

“What?”

Ling touched his shoulder and smiled.

“Go to my wife and bow your head to her and my daughter. Right now.”

Lan Fan looked at him like he was a disgusting vermin. Wang Wei took a deep breath before kneeling in front of the empress and his forehead touched the ground in front of her.

“Please, forgive me, Empress.”

“My husband is a kind man indeed, but I am afraid such quality lacks on me.” She looked at him coldly. “And I do not trust you in this court or around my daughter anymore. If you ever say such disrespectful things to Yu, I would probably rip your lungs away from your ribcages and that would be an unsightly thing. So, I want you to resign.”

“But!”

“Resign and move away from the capital. I do not wish you see your face anymore.”

“ _Waga!_ ” he turned to Ling and he just shrugged.

“Hey, you listened to her. Empress’ orders.”

“Captain, please, show the former head of accountability the way out.”

“As you wish, Empress.” Mei smiled before grabbing his clothes and pulling him away.

“No, please, _Waga_! Please, forgive me, please!” he begged until Mei left with him .

Ling got close to his wife and hugged her with a silly smile.

“You are such a bad ass still! I thought he was going to have a heart attack! ” he kissed her. “Did you see, Yu? Your mother is awesome!”

The baby smiled, holding her mother’s clothes, before burying her face on her chest.

“I think she is hungry.”

“Let’s go to our chambers for a while. We can stay the rest of the day just the three of us.” he kissed her forehead. 

“Okay.” Lan Fan smiled back before they started to return to the castle.

On the next day Ling made an official announcement about his line of succession and signed a document about his family tree together with Lan Fan.

When Yu became empress, sometimes she would stop by in front of that framed document on the castle main room and smiled to herself.

When her twins, still little, asked about it, she told them it was a reminder that, since young age, her father had no doubts on her abilities to rule his country. Ling had always believed in her. 


	10. Bedtime Story

“There we go, princess.” Ling said, gently placing his daughter on her bed and put the covers over her. Yu was 5 years old.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She smiled at him. Lan Fan was still finishing her bath and he took care of drying Yu, putting her on her sleeping clothes and brushed her long black hair before bedtime. She had bangs over her forehead, like her mother, but they were on a straight cut.

“You are welcome. What bedtime story do you want Daddy to tell you today?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How did Mommy lost her arm?” she asked a little shy.

“Why are you asking such a thing?” Ling was surprised.

“They asked me at school today and I didn’t know how to answer. If Mommy lost her arm, maybe I could help her find it!”

Ling felt his chest exploding in pure cuteness. How could she be so adorable?!

He smiled kindly and caressed her hair.

“Yu, Mommy lost her arm a long, long time ago. She was just 15 when it happened. She got hurt and she needed an automail.”

“How did she get hurt?”

“She was protecting me from some bad people.”

“Mommy was protecting you?!” she stood up and was amazed. “But she is a girl! The princesses on the stories are protected by the prince! That’s incredible!”

“Your mother was always amazing.” He smiled and touched her little hands. “Girls can be as capable and strong as any boys. Don’t you think Aunt Mei and Aunt Winry are incredible too?”

“Yes! Aunt Mei is super strong and Aunt Winry is very intelligent!” she placed her hands on her father’s shoulders and grinned happily. “But Mommy is the most incredible one, right? And her automail is super cool!”

"Do you want to know something else? The automail she has now was not the same from before. That was made specially for you."

"For me?!" her eyes glistered. 

"Yes. Mommy said she wanted a new arm so she could hold her precious baby girl properly. Do you know who the baby was?"

"Me!" 

"That is right. You are the most precious thing in all whole lives." he caressed her face. "And someday, you will be an incredible empress as well, just like Mommy.”

“Really?!” the emperor leaned his forehead on hers and looked at her eyes, so similar to Lan Fan’s.

“Yes. I have no doubts about it.”

“No doubts about what?” Lan Fan asked, entering their daughter’s room. She was already using a white sleeping robe.

‘Mommy!” Yu hugged her tightly when she sat on the bed. “Thank you for taking care of Daddy!”

“You are welcome I guess.” She smiled, a little confused. “What is this about?”

“A secret!” Yu grinned happily before laying down again and pulling the covers over herself. “I can sleep now. Thank you, Daddy! It was the best story ever!”

“Good night, princess.” Ling kissed her face. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Yu." Lan Fan kissed her goodnight on her forehead. "Have good dreams.”

“Bye bye.” She smiled to her parents, before they closed the door. 


End file.
